1. Technical Field
This invention relates to paperboard cartons.
2. Background Art
It is well known for articles such as cans and bottles to be distributed in multipacks such as paperboard sleeves in which are retained a plurality of articles in a number of rows. These can be sold as a multipack to a consumer but sometimes the retailer may wish to display the product and sell the articles individually.